


Tie My Heart in a Knot

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Shiro's eyes were glued on Matt who didn't seem to notice anything funny going on; he just kept tying the hair band over and over his ponytail.ORThe time Matt tied his hair in a knot while he wasn't about to blow Shiro.





	Tie My Heart in a Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrescentScar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/gifts).



> Beta Reader: [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston)
> 
> I was prompted with: Keith tying his hair up, and Lance or Shiro getting a Pavlovian response: a boner.
> 
> Because Keith usually ties his hair up before giving a head to Lance or Shiro. But. It didn't work in my mind, because I'm in Shatt Hell, so, Matt's got a long hair too, right? And Shiro likes it when Matt goes down on him? And Matt sits on squad meetings, because why not? And if his hair gets in the way during Shiro's speech, well, what can a man do but to grab it and tie it up to a ponytail \o/
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, [CrescentScar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar) <3 it's not Sheith, but hey, Shatt ftw \o/
> 
> Thanks to [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston) for helping with the innuendo! You totally excel in those too! Q.E.D.
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

It all started by accident. It was only natural, really, because Matt's hair had grown like a weed, if weeds were to grow all bushy-like, soft curls flailing here and there. Okay, maybe Shiro had a slight kink for Matt's hair, but in his defense, it felt so soft; like thin strands of flimsy silk.

Also, it got in the way when Matt went down on Shiro. Which was a double edged sword if there was ever a one. Because it felt great. Better than great. Fantastic, from Shiro's point of view. The bad part was that Matt had the worst gag reflex in the history of time. And he usually pulled a face after Shiro came in his mouth, but he still always swallowed, so Shiro wasn't so worried about that. He just admired Matt's Adam's apple bobbing under the delicate skin he never dared to mark. At least not above the collar.

On the other hand, Shiro really loved giving Matt head. It was his favorite pastime. After fucking Matt into mattress, that was. Or being fucked by Matt, they switched it up randomly.

It was all good. Re-learning each other after years of separation, and even in the middle of the war against the Galra, they took their time in between the battles. The closeness helped Shiro sleep better, and he clung to Matt every single night to keep his nightmares away.

And Matt, well, it wasn't so hard for him to fall asleep anymore. Not when Shiro was breathing right next to him or under him as was usually the case. It really was perfect. Neither of them minded working together, and spending their free time together, and sleeping together. It was almost like—

"What the fuck, Lance, are you, like, seven?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous of my shoe size."

"Why would I want bigger shoes?" Keith knit his eyebrows together. Lance rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

"That's enough," Shiro intervened. "Both of you, cut it out."

"Yeah, cut it out," Matt echoed, doodling something on his pad. Shiro hoped it wasn't a dick pic.

"So, that's it!" Shiro started the final speech with his most invigorating voice. "We have fought together. We believe in ourselves! And, if—"

At that point, Matt started gathering his hair and tying it up. His long fingers rolled the hair band nimbly around and around, the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips.

Shiro's speech faltered, and he had to brace himself on the table. His eyes were glued on Matt who didn't seem to notice anything funny going on; he just kept tying the hair band over and over his ponytail. Just like he did every. Single. Time. Before. Going down on Shiro.

"And, if..." Shiro tried again, but it was a losing battle.

His mouth felt so dry. His mind was flooded with images of Matt's reddened lips circling his throbbing dick, Matt's tongue swiping the underside, stopping to lick languidly the strip of skin stretching from the sensitive tip. And right there, in the middle of the staff meeting, in the middle of his frigging motivational speech, Shiro had a boner. Not a raging one, fortunately, because his leggings didn't really leave anything for imagination. Still, he had to close his eyes and press the heels of his palms against the edge of the table so hard it would leave a mark.

"Shiro?" Keith ventured, after a moment.

"Yeah," Shiro huffed, opening his eyes. Naturally the first thing he saw was Matt with his hair on a ponytail, one of his eyebrows high. He didn't look concerned, just surprised. But after his gaze dipped down towards Shiro's crotch, there was a definite smirk forming in the corners of his mouth. Shiro turned to Keith, clearing his throat.

"I just... have a slight headache."

"A... headache," Keith said slowly, clearly puzzled why Shiro was acting so strange because of such a mundane reason.

"We can continue later if you wish?" Allura offered immediately, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine," Shiro replied, turning towards the rest of the squad, decisively ignoring Matt.

"You heard the man," Matt said, effectively quashing Shiro's plan to avoid looking at him. "He's _oh_ -kay."

Shiro was certain that everyone in the conference room felt the heat radiating off his cheeks, and heard the deafening thrumming of his heart. Matt's imitation of the gasp he exhaled every single time Shiro found his prostate, finally forced Shiro to sit down. It had gone straight to his rapidly filling cock.

"And, if we work hard, we will succeed!" Shiro tried to grasp on the last strands of inspiration he still possessed, but it was becoming very difficult very fast. Matt's covert sniggering wasn't really helping.

"Oh, we'll work hard. So hard," Matt nodded, sounding fake excited. To be honest, at this point, Shiro didn't even know whether Matt's thrill came from the fact that he had a boner in the middle of his speech, or the fact that as soon as they were alone, Shiro was going to bend Matt over the table and fuck him hard. And the latter part was the one Shiro conveyed to Matt with a side glance. A very heated side glance.

"So."

They all stared at him. Pidge kept her eyes studiously on her pad, but Shiro could have sworn the corner of her lips just twitched. Coran kept swirling his moustache, looking superiorly knowing. Shiro let his gaze slide from one paladin to another. Allura was smiling sweetly, Lance and Hunk were busy fighting a thumb war under the table (like Shiro couldn't see it, pfft). Keith's eyebrows were looking extra wonky, but it was nothing to worry about. Keith's normal expression was mostly about his eyebrows.

"I guess that's all for today," Shiro said. "Shall I call off the meeting?"

"Yes! Do me — oh, wait, I meant 'do it'!" Matt hollered, not even bothering to cover his levity.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Let's continue tomorrow at 0900 sharp. Dismissed."

"Aw, man, why so early," Pidge grumbled faintly. Lance tossed a crumpled paper ball at her. It hit her straight in the nose, and Lance took off so fast he appeared to move with the speed of light. Which was very wise of him.

Keith threw perplexed glances at Shiro while dragging his feet towards the door. Maybe he was hoping Shiro would call him back, but it wasn't really an option. Still, Shiro had to say something.

"I'm fine, Keith, just take the evening off," he laced his voice with calm assurance. Keith nodded, before slipping away.

"Yeah, you just go a _head_ ," Matt said, over-eager, emphasizing the head-part of the word. Shiro groaned, and Matt turned to him just as Keith walked out the door. "What? Cat _swallowed_ your tongue?"

"So... you decided to go with a ponytail today," Shiro began.

"Yup!" Matt said, popping the 'p'. He sat on the table, right in front of Shiro, spreading his legs slightly.

Shiro ran his fingers over Matt's thighs, looking him squarely in the eyes.

"You do know that it reminds me of you... giving me head," he said the end very fast.

"Well, I do now!" Matt sniggered, leaning back to allow Shiro a better access.

"Yeah, well, maybe you'd better only do it if we're alone," Shiro suggested, standing in between Matt's knees.

"And miss the opportunity to see you all flustered, _oh_ , fearless leader?" Matt grinned, pulling Shiro closer for a kiss.

"You're incorrigible," Shiro chuckled against Matt's lips, skimming his sides with his palms. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have suggestions," Matt knuckled the stubble on the back of Shiro's head.

"I bet you do," Shiro huffed against Matt's neck, sliding his thumbs under Matt's belt. Fortunately, he was wearing his baggy jeans they found in another Space Mall. The ones that hung low if Matt didn't remember to tighten his belt. And he usually didn't. "I was actually going to bend you over the table."

Matt drew a sharp breath, and Shiro willed his dawning blush to stay away.

"Like this?" Matt asked coyly, and turned around, pressing his behind against Shiro's crotch. He placed his hands on the table, leaning forward and letting his head drop between his arms.

"Y-yeah," Shiro sucked a ragged breath. "Just like that."

Shiro pressed his nose between Matt's shoulder blades and went for his belt buckle. Before he made any headway, the double doors burst open, and a breathless Lance ran in the room. Shiro froze, and by some miracle, so did Matt.

Lance leaned on his knees a bit, panting, before realizing what he had done.

"Oh, fuck."

"Language," Shiro said automatically. Matt huffed. Lance blushed all the way to his hairline.

"Sorry, I'll just..." Lance backed away, closing the doors behind him. They could hear his cursing from the hallway.

_"Godfuckshit, I need bleach for my eyes! No, Pidge, fuck, I did_ not _hear you! Come on, let's get milkshakes? Ouch. Why did you hit me? ...well, how the hell was I supposed to know that?!"_

Matt straightened up, lacing their fingers together on his stomach.

"Our room?"

"Yeah, our room," Shiro confirmed, stifling a shiver.

 

* * *

* * *

Next morning, five past nine, Keith was just about to go looking for Shiro, when he entered the conference room with Matt on his heels. Everyone turned on their seat to stare at them. Nobody noticed anything different about Matt, since his hair usually stuck out like that on daily basis. But Shiro. Not only did he have a terrible bedhead, his tuft of white hair a great big tangled mess on top of his head, but his neck looked like he had claw marks fingerpainted across it.

Keith's eyebrows rose behind his bangs, or what you could call bangs based on the fact that those strands of hair happened to fall on his forehead. They weren't really that much shorter than the other parts of his unruly mop of hair.

"Shiro, are those..." Keith blurted out, before Pidge clamped her hand on his mouth.

"Don't say it," she warned. "Don't you fucking dare!"

"Pidge! Mind your tongue!" Shiro's knee-jerk reaction was an expected one.

"That's what you said _last night_ ," Matt sniggered, flopping down on an empty seat, leaning his chin on his palm, fixing a fake adoring stare at Shiro. And sticking his tongue out. A couple of times.

Shiro willed his eyes stay focused on Matt, not rolling them, not checking if anybody else was looking at Matt. He was twenty-six and definitely _not their father_ , dang it!

"Yes, I believe I did," Shiro agreed coolly. Then he sat down, tapped his pad a couple of times, before starting to revise their next attack plan, basking on the silence that had fallen on the fellow paladins.

It was the first staff meeting to have lasted under fifteen minutes, and Shiro wondered if he could persuade Matt to tie his hair in a knot more often.

* * *


End file.
